Is Anything In Life Ever Planned?
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Life has its surprises... when news hits the locker room, how is it received?


_**Nine weeks ago...**_

" _They're all probably going crazy in Cincinnati right now." Amanda said softly, feeling Finn's arms wrap around her waist and his left hand gently rubbing her right inner thigh._

" _I think they can keep themselves entertained for a few weeks…" Finn whispered as he kept kissing Amanda's neck, both soaked from the ocean in Havana as they closed the door to the cabana._

 _Amanda pulled Finn on top of her after untying her white bikini top and letting her bikini bottoms fall to the floor, Finn also getting undressed and the two falling onto the bed as Finn tied Amanda's arms to the frame of it and spanked her before lightly rubbing his hands up and down her legs, Amanda tossing her head back and letting a few moans escape her mouth… she knew what he was doing, trying to get her body to relax._

 _Nearby, Thea and Austin's heads snapped up when they heard the noises from the cabana… and smiled as they looked at each other._

" _$25 says that she gets pregnant." Austin said._

" _Make it $50." Thea replied as the two kissed before heading back to their hotel room._

 _Some time later, Amanda and Finn were curled up in each other's arms with a thin blanket covering them as they smiled and kissed as With Arms Wide Open by Creed played on the radio nearby._

" _So if it did work, what would you be hoping for, a boy or girl?" Finn asked._

" _A little boy… I don't think I can handle a girl who has my personality, she and I would be bickering nonstop when she's a teenager." Amanda answered, Finn chuckling slightly._

" _I wouldn't be so sure about that… I'd love having a little girl as well as a boy." Finn said, Amanda smiling as she looked at him._

" _You think we can handle twins?" Amanda asks._

" _Twins can be crazy but we'll be great parents… everyone has those fears at first, it's scary the first time around." Finn answered as the two kiss again._

 **Present time…**

Amanda rubbed the back of her neck, trying to keep her vision from blurring too much and her head from spinning.

"Stop hovering, alright?!" Amanda snapped, Seth and Enzo backing away as Finn rubbed his left hand up and down his fiancee's back.

"Mandy, you look like hell. Some of the others are missing and it would be helpful if we knew where the hell Joe, Dean and Brock went to, it ain't like them to miss their matches. But right now, you nearly collapsed out there, something ain't right." Seth said.

"And we'll figure out what's wrong with our friends, you head to the trainer's office and get checked out." Enzo responds, the last part directed at Amanda.

Amanda let Finn steady her onto her feet, the 28 and 37 year olds heading down the hallway… as Amanda trembled, Finn squeezed her right hand reassuringly.

"I have a bad feeling he's gonna fucking lose his mind and repeat his actions from the Singapore tour…" Amanda said before both jumped at hearing a low humming noise. "That reminded me of the kazoos that Edge and Christian used in the Attitude Era, I feel old."

"You feel old now, wait til this little one's a teenager. Then we'll feel old." Finn replied, Amanda playfully swatting his arm before they kissed.

On the other side of the arena, Seth saw Enzo grab a lead pipe.

"Really, Enzo?" Seth asked.

"I didn't like that sound, Seth! Something ain't right!" Enzo answered as they reached the garage… and saw something strange.

They walked closer… and jumped onto a nearby Equinox when two motorcycles barreled at them.

"Damn it Cal!" One of them shouted.

"Ah, shut it Livi! We made it here safe." The second one responded.

Enzo and Seth looked at each other in complete confusion.

"They just barreled out of a damn portal…" Enzo said quietly, Liviana seeing him and Seth before turning back to Callista.

"What year are we in?" Liviana asked, Callista checking her Kawasaki.

"2019…" Callista answered, turning to Seth. "Have you seen your missing friends anywhere?" She questioned.

"Nope, we've been looking for them and another one nearly collapsed at ringside. She's had previous health issues that threatened her life so the near collapse is more worrying than usual." Seth answered.

"She about 5'1", 28 years old, hazel eyes and long chestnut brown hair?" Liviana responded.

"Yeah. She's more like a little sister to me." Seth replied.

"Like Genesis is like a big sis to us." Callista said, Liviana nodding.

"Family sticks together…" Enzo said before they headed into the building.

In the medical area of it, Amanda's blood was drawn and she nervously ran her fingers through her hair as she and Finn waited for the results as he held her hands in his to calm her.

"The waiting is the part that makes me nervous…" Amanda whispered.

"Me too, love…" Finn said as Dr. Amann walked over with a smile.

"Congratulations you two." Dr. Amann said, Finn and Amanda hugging and kissing before seeing Seth, Enzo, Callista and Liviana… and Callista pulled her right hand out from her pocket and set off the party popper within it, Liviana swatting her arm.

"Damn it, you were waiting to do that, weren't you?!" Liviana said, Callista leaning against the wall as she laughed.

"No jumpscares, please!" Amanda said, her right hand protectively resting on her stomach as Finn rested his right hand on her back.

"See? What she said, got anything else?" Liviana said, Callista sighing and handing over a rolled up party whistle as Amanda brushed the fallen strips of coloured paper from the popper out of her hair.

"What was that noise?!" Kurt asked as he ran in, the Raw GM startled, then confused as Callista quickly snatched the party whistle back from Liviana and blew it towards him.

"Cal!" Liviana said, Callista handing the whistle back. "Anyone would think you're a 5 year old from _this_ century, certainly not a qualified traveller from ours!"

"Time traveller?" Amanda asked, dropping her right hand.

Liviana looked at an eager looking Callista. "Go on, you can do it _this once._ " She said, before Callista smiled and tapped on the touchscreen on her wrist… before the yellow patterns across her top started to glow and suddenly, when they could've competed with the lights in the roof, she seemed to zap and vanish into the floor in a mass of light.

"Where the hell did she-" Kurt started to question, cut off by a whistle and everyone looked to see Callista stood upside-down with her feet on the ceiling, dropping a bottle of squeezed orange juice down towards Finn and Amanda… one with a label Amanda hadn't seen since the 90s.

"Oh, now I really do feel old…" Amanda said with a soft laugh.

"Fresh from the factory in Wisconsin about 25 years ago. But that's only an hour or two old, figure that one out." Callista said, tapping on her touchscreen again and twisting around, landing on her feet back on the floor.

Amanda set it aside and looked at her phone, seeing a text from John.

' _You okay, little sis? You scared me.'_

' _I'm okay… got some news to share in person, you in your locker room?'_ Amanda replied.

' _Yep.'_ John responded.

The group headed off, Finn wrapping an arm around Amanda as he knew she was nervous.

John had been protective of her for all her life and that was natural for a big brother to do.


End file.
